Who's who?
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Dis just gave birth to her new son Kili and now Thorin is having a hard time with their very similar names and its giving him gray hairs.
1. What was his name again?

**Yes its short but the idea popped into my head and I thought it was cute. **

Its short

* * *

Thorin grabbed the small dark haired baby that was wrapped in a pale blue silk wrap and held the baby close to his chest. Thorin took in the baby's looks, the baby had hair like his family which made Thorin happy. Fili came out as a surprise with his blond hair that was like his fathers.

"My sister's new son." Thorin said proudly as he stroked the baby's cheek with his thumb. "What name has Dis given him?"

The old maid smiled up at the tall dwarf. "Kili."

The old maid smiled as she turned leaving Thorin to have a moment alone with his new nephew.

Thorin let out a small giggle. "Now how am I going to remember their names when there is only one letter separating them?" Thorin smiled as he looked down at his new nephew. "I bet you can't wait to meet your older brother Fili?" The baby only made a small noise that made Thorin smile again.

"Come on little lad, open them Durin blue eyes." Thorin asked of his new nephew. "Come on Fili…..I mean…" Thorin's smile dropped as he fought to remember this baby's name. "Umm. For the love of Durin! What did she say your name was again?" Thorin asked the baby who appeared to be sleeping.

"Never mind. Let's go see your mother, little lad." Thorin smiled again as he started to walk down the hallway to his sisters room.

Thorin looked down as the baby started to make a sucking noise. Thorin's lips curled up as drool started to fall down the babies chin. Thorin pulled out a rag from his coat pocket and gently wiped at the small chin. Thorin's eyes widened as he saw the baby looking up at him. Thorin was taken aback by what he saw. "Brown?!"

The baby blinked up at his uncle giving what Thorin hoped was a grin. "Why? Where are the family blue eyes? Your father doesn't even have brown ones!" But as Thorin looked into his new nephew's eyes his heart melted and his eyes got bright again as pride settled in. "You are going to be a good looking Dwarf my little Kili!" Thorin said proudly as he headed to his sisters room not realizing that he had remembered his nephews name. He was sure she was in there complaining, wondering who took her little Kili.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Thorin forgetting his nephews names and getting them confused with each other. It will be full of laughs.**

** So please review! Just hit that button and let me know your thoughts. Cookies will be given out**


	2. A week old already?

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were amazing. :) I hope ya'll love this one just as much and its a little longer too**

* * *

Thorin knocked on the front door of his sisters small home. It was a nice warm day outside the sky only had a few clouds among them. Thorin was happy that he was going to see his nephews.

Fili peeked out as he opened the big door looking up at his uncle. "Mommy said not to let strangers in." He told his uncle smiling.

"Would you let me in if I told you I have a gift for you?" Thorin said to the small dwarfling playing along as he pulled out a small box.

Fili opened the door all the way smiling big. "Mine!" He said jumping up and down with excitement.

"What do we say Fili?"

Thorin smiled as his sister came to the door placing her hand on her now oldest son's head.

"Now?" Fili said looking confused.

"Fili...you know better." Dis told her son shaking her head with a smile at how stubborn her son was turning out to be.

Fili sighed defeated. "Please?"

Thorin smiled pleased with his nephews manners. Giving Fili the box he said. "Now its a very special gift. Try not to loose it Fili."

Fili opened the box in a hurry flipping the lid open and looking inside. "What is it?" Fili asked as he grabbed the small stone that was white with gray lines. It had (Big brother) etched in dwarfism onto its nice polished surface.

Thorin could tell from the look on Fili's face that he didn't know what it said. "Big brother."

Fili's eyes lit up as he grabbed the stone hard in his little hand. "I wove it uncle!" Fili told his uncle going over to his mother, he held his hand out showing her his new stone. "Lookie!"

Dis smiled at what she thought was a beautiful stone. She would have to have one made for Kili when he was older. Something special. "Its lovely sweetheart."

Their celebration was short lived when a babies cry filled the room.

"Oh! I'll get him!" Thorin told his sister happily walking to the hallway leading to Fili's room that he now shared with his baby brother. In a crib like bed in the corner of the room was his adorable dark haired baby nephew. Kili was now only a week old but Thorin thought for a baby that age he was good looking. Even crying he was cute. Thorin smiled as he reached down picking the crying baby up.

Thorin bounced Kili in his arms waiting for the crying to settle. "How is my little Kili this morning?" Thorin asked forgetting that the baby couldn't talk yet.

"Great uncle Thorin!" Thorin replied to himself in the best baby voice he could muster.

Thorin laughed when Kili looked up at him with his big brown eyes making a face at him. "Whats that look? Are you trying to smile at me little fella?" Thorin giggled as his heart felt mushy. He reached down with one finger and wiggled it on Kili's stomach trying to get him to giggle. But a giggle did not happen instead little Kili made an God awful noise. (Squeesh!)

Kili then let out a small sound that sounded like a giggle causing Thorin's eyes to grow wide. "What in Durins name was that!" Then Thorin's gag reflex hit him as a foul smell hit his noise. Thorin could feel the warm spot on his arm from Kili's wrap as he held his nephew. Thorin hurridly put Kili back in his crib as gently as he could. Covering up his noise he hurried out of Fili's room gagging. He was never good at changing Fili's wrap, and he wasn't willing to learn with Kili...not with the way he smelled!

Thorin found his way back into the living room where Dis was in her kitchen mixing up some dough, Fili was standing on a chair trying to help his mother out. "Dis! Thank Durin."

Dis looked over at her brother. "What is it now brother?" She asked her hands still in the dough.

"Fili stinks! And he needs his wrap changed...badly." Thorin added his gag reflex hitting him again causing him to cup his hand over his mouth.

Fili looked at his uncle shaking his head. "No I don't." He whispered pointing his finger at his mother. "Her."

Dis shook her head ignoring her sons comment. She gave her brother a mean look as she grabbed a towel getting the dough off her hands as best she could. "You are unbelievable brother! And my babies name is Kili! Not Fili!" Dis yelled at her brother angrily.

"Thats what I said." He mumbled his hand still over his mouth. Thorin looked over at his oldest nephew. He didn't remember Fili smelling that bad.

* * *

**This made me laugh and hopefuly you too. Please Review again! I'll give more cookies!**


	3. Two months

**Sorry it took so long to update this. I forgot it existed lol. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed! **

* * *

The day began with thunder rumbling, shaking the mountain. Fili woke to the sound and went over and climbed in bed beside his baby brother, wrapping his arm around the small bundle. "It's okay, Kili, I'll protect you from the storm." Small brown eyes opened and a wide yawn greeted Fili.

Fili pulled the covers back and snugged under them, covering them both up. It was warm there, and he could see the light from a small candle in a glass over on the table. It's small light giving off just enough light to keep some of the shadow monsters at bay.

A small hand came up a touched Fili's face, and he heard his little brother trying to baby talk. Fili pulled his brother closer and smiled. "We are safe here, mother will protect us from anything." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. This was how Dis found them a few hours later.

Dis smiled down at her two boys. Kili was sucking his thumb and Fili was holding a part of Kili's night shirt in one hand as though afraid that his brother might disappear while he was sleep. She was so lucky to have such lovely babies. For to her they would always be her babies even when they had long beards and little ones of their own. She decided to let them sleep a bit more as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Thorin was in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking his morning tea and looked up. "The boys still asleep at this time of morning?"

"Yeah, they were so cute I couldn't wake them." Thunder rumbled again like the belly of a hungry giant. Dis started making breakfast she had her back to Thorin, but he heard her sniffling.

"Whats wrong Dis? Can I help?" Thorin asked worried. She was fine just a moment ago.

Dis turned to face her big brother tears in her eyes. "It's just that my little baby is growing up. I think I can see the beginnings of little whiskers." She wiped her wet cheeks on her apron.

Thorin shook his head looking up from his tea. "Dis, he's only a few months old, he's still a baby. He's a little young for whiskers don't you think?" Thorin asked his sister knowing good and well that Kili had a smooth face. And the fact that Dwaflings only started to grow facial hair at their preteen. That and he was only two months old for Durins sake. "You know sister, our mother was the same way about you. She wanted you to stay a baby forever. You have many more years with them both before they are any kind of grown. I am honored you are allowing me to help you raise these boys."

Dis smiled up at him. "You are a great uncle, brother. And my boys need a good male roll model now that they have no father." Dis said sadly thinking about her late husband. He was such a great dwarf and so loving. He doted on Fili. It was a shame that he never got to see his youngest before he died.

"They will grow into fine warriors, and great leaders. But if you want sister, I'll shave baby Fili, since he's sooo hairy." He told her as he rolled his eyes with a smile at his sister.

"You will do no such thing, Thorin Oakenshield! And you got it wrong again brother. It's Kili I was talking about not Fili. Kili's the dark haired one remember? The one that looks like you. Fili is the one with the lovely golden locks and looks like his father! When will you get them right?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Thats what I said. And if Kili needs a shave then Fili needs his beard braided." He told her scratching his own short beard.

Dis turned back to the stove, finishing the food she was starting to make for herself and Fili. Since her brother was being stubborn he could make his own food. She poured the goats milk from the clear glass bottle into the pot that was getting hot for Kili.

"Sure you did Thorin." She smiled as she began to stir the heating food.

"Mom! Kili's wet again!"

Dis took a deep breath as her oldest yell was heard from down the hallway. She loved being a mother.

"Do you mind Thorin?" Dis asked, turning she gave her brother a smile.

Thorin hated changing babies. He never like changing Fili when he was a baby and he didn't want to change Kili. "Anything for my sister." He told her heading to the boys bedroom.

Fili was now beside his brother's bed frowning looking down at the wet spot on his shirt in disgust. "He really had to go."

Thorin grabbed Fili a fresh shirt from the basket near the door and handed his oldest nephew it. Thorin reached down picking up the small kicking bundle. "Shuuu." He whispered as Kili kicked his little legs around crying. "Its alright Fili. I'll change you and you will be nice and clean again. My poor little wet Fili."

After Fili put his shirt on he looked up at Thorin. "Uncle...his name is Kili."

Thorin looked down at Fili smiling. "That's what I called him." Thorin hated his sister for giving them such simpler names. And he was embarrassed that he was having such a hard time remembering the difference.

After Kili was all cleaned up Thorin brought him to the kitchen knowing it was Kili's feeding time. Fili was already sitting at the table a small crate and pillow under him to help him sit at the right level.

"Did my baby like its bath?" Dis asked handing Thorin the small warm leather bottle sack.

"Of course he did, Kili didn't fight me in the slightest." Thorin said smiling he waved the warm sack in front of the small baby. "Hear comes the yummy meal." Thorin started making wishy noises and he waved it back and forth. "Open wide Fili!"

* * *

**I hope this was cute enough :) Keep the reviews coming! They keep me inspired! **


End file.
